Polylactic acid is a thermoplastic polyester produced from renewable resources and, because it can be foamed, is a practical alternative to non-renewable polymers for many applications, including packaging applications. Reported disadvantages with polylactic acid-based materials include lower thermal stability properties compared to alternative polymers derived from petrochemicals.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved or alternative foam products and methods for making them.